Dust Devil
"I drove out to the canyon ground Grinding dust off from the sand I don't ever fuck with the Dust Devil He's got the power of an upright in his goddamn hand" ~ "Dust Devil" by Butthole Surfers Entry Requirements Spellcasting: Ability to cast 5th level spells Skills: Survival 5 ranks Special: Must have suffered dessication damage or slain a creature with dessication damage. Class Skills The dust devil's class skills (and key ability for each skill) are Concentration (Con), Craft (Int), Knowledge (All) (Int), Profession (Wis), Search (Int), Spellcraft (Int) & Survival (Wis). Skill Points at each level: 4 + Int Hit Dice: '''d6 Table 1: Dust Devil '''Weapon and Armor Proficiencies: A dust devil is proficient with simple weapons but no armor nor shields. Class Abilities Mote Pool: A dust devil uses motes from a mote pool to power their abilities. These motes refresh daily. Energy Substitution (Dessication): A dust devil may modify any spell with an energy descriptor to use dessication instead. A spell modified in this way uses a spell slot of its normal level but it's descriptor changes to dessication. This ability is not considered metamagic and spells modified by this ability remain unchanged except as noted here. Dust Aura (Su): The dust devil is surrounded by a cloud of swirling dust in a 5 foot radius that obscures and hinders those within it. The dust devil is considered to have partial concealment (20% miss chance). Additionally, any creature within the aura takes dessication damage equal to the dust devil's current mote pool each round. Summoning the aura is a standard action that provokes attacks of opportunity. The aura may be dismissed as a free action. The dust devil is immune to the effects of their own dust aura. If the dust devil's mote pool drops to 0, the aura automatically ends and may not be summoned again until the dust devil has at least 1 mote in their mote pool. - The dust devil may spend a mote from their mote pool to increase their cover to total (50% miss chance) for a number of rounds equal to their mote pool (calculated after subtracting the mote used for this ability). - The dust devil may spend a mote to increase the radius of their aura by 5 feet for 1 round. Dust Immunity (Ex): The dust devil is at home in weather and environments that would hamper other creatures. The dust devil no longer requires water to live and treats any dust or sand storm as being less severe by a number of steps equal to their dust devil level (Hurricane treated as Windstorm, etc.). The dust devil also takes only half damage from effects that deal dessication damage. If such an effect allows a save for half damage, the dust devil instead takes no damage on a successful save and half damage on a failed save. Dust Blast (Su): As long as the dust devil has at least 3 motes in their mote pool, they may shoot forth a blast of dustin a straight line as a standard action. The length of the line is 5 feet per mote in the dust devil's current mote pool. Any creature caught in the area, takes dessication damage equal to the dust devil's caster level plus half the number of motes in the dust devil's current mote pool rounded down (CL + Motes/2). A creature which succeeds at a reflex saving throw takes half damage. - The dust devil may spend a mote to cause all creatures in the area of their dust blast to make a second reflex save or be knocked back 5 feet per dust devil level. - The dust devil may spend a mote to cause all creatures the the area of their dust blast to make a fortitude save or lose their next action due to choking and coughing. Dust To Dust (Su): As long as the dust devil has at least 5 motes in their mote pool, any time they deal dessication damage, they heal a number of hit points equal to the lower of half the damage dealt or the number of motes in their current mote pool. Any healing in excess the dust devil's maximum are gained as temporary hit points to a maximum of their dust devil level. These temporary hit points are lost first and fade after 10 minutes. - The dust devil may spend a mote to double the healing received from Dust To Dust. - If the dust devil slays a creature with dessication damage, they may spend a mote to restore 1d6 motes to their mote pool up to their maximum. Sandman (Su): As long as the dust devil has at least 7 motes in their mote pool, they may transform their body into living dust as a move action. While in this form, the dust devil is not subject to critical hits or precision damage. The dust devil also gains DR 5/- and is immune to dessication damage. However, the dust devil takes double damage from water based attacks. Finally, the dust devil can move through tiny spaces such as keyholes or under doors. If the dust devil's mote pool falls below 7 motes, they immediately return to their natural form. - The dust devil may spend a mote to increase or decrease their size by one step for a number of rounds equal to their current mote pool (calculated after spending the mote to activate this ability). Sandman must be active to use this ability. - The dust devil may spend a mote to change their shape as the polymorph spell although the new form remains dust. Sandman must be active to use this ability. Dust In The Wind (Sp): As long as the dust devil has at least 9 motes in their mote pool, they may dissipate into dust and reform in any suitably dusty location as the teleport spell. - The dust devil may spend a mote to dissipate and blow across the battlefield, moving up to double their movement. Any creature in a space through which the dust devil passes while using this ability takes 1d6 dessication damage per mote in the dust devil's current mote pool (calculated after spending the mote to activate this ability). - The dust devil may spend a mote to take an additional creature with them when using Dust In The Wind. Multiple motes may expended to take multiple additional creatures. These motes are expended after the teleport is complete. Feats Expanded Mote Pool